There's a million things I haven't done
by weeziewoo
Summary: Modern AU, Eventual Lams. TW: Depression, Self Harm.
1. Just you wait

**Right, it's currently god knows what time. And of all the things I could be doing, like homework or whatever's. I decided to right a Modern AU Hamilton fic. Don't ask why. Just roll with it. ^u^**

 **Any basic French you may need to translate is written in** _italics_ **I didn't use google translate. I do French GCSE.**

Herc's POV ~~

Lafayette, Laurens and I were sat in the corner of the small coffee bar where we hang out quite often. We were waiting on the other friend of ours. We had all ordered our usual and his was sat on the table, waiting for its drinker. When he finally comes through the door. The small golden bell above the door chiming sweetly. The three of us look over. Aaron Burr seemed to be hiding a younger teen in his shadow, whom he pushed softly ahead of him towards where we were seated.

"Who's the kid, Burr?" Laurens asked. I studied the younger kid over now, he was about sixteen. He was short, skinny and had a small frown on his face. A younger kid was uncommon in our group. None of us had younger brothers and we were all the same age. Which is eighteen.

"This is Alexander Hamilton, he recently moved here. He's pretty smart, He's my new roommate." Burr stated. I sputtered.

"He's like sixteen! Just how smart are you kid?" I pressed. Alex frown deepened.

"Stop calling me kid, you, s-sound like my mother." Alex's small voice came from the edge of the table. Burr turned to him shocked. He looked kind of freaked out by the small voice.

"Jesus Alex, I thought you were a mute or something. You haven't said a word to me since we met." Burr's words tumbled out of his mouth in a jumble. Lafayette had been silent. Which was unusual. But my worry was put out when his soft French accent came purring out from beside me.

" _Bonjour. Mon petit ami."_ **(A/N please read as my small friend. Not my girlfriend/boyfriend which is what we were taught.)** Alex smirked and nobody quite understood why until he replied quickly.

" _Bonjour monsieur. Je m'appelle_ Alex." We were all shocked by his fluent French. Except for Laf, who seemed entirely comfortable with the young man.

" _Oui, Je m'appelle_ Lafayette." My friend said quickly. Alex smiled and turned to address the rest of us.

"I've gotta go. See ya around guys." The small voice drifted away as he turned around and walked towards the door…

Ham's POV~~

I walk out of the coffee house. I didn't know much of this town; I didn't know where I was headed. I disappeared down a small ally that shimmied through some foliage and opened into a small play park. There was a small lake with a tire swing hanging on a tree, it hung a small distance over the water and nobody was near it. So, I decided to go sit there.

I sat in silence with my phone grasped tightly in my hand. I had been added to a group chat with the people I had met in the coffee bar. The last notification in the chat read

'Laf added Hami to the chat'

I smirked at the nickname I'd been given. My feet were dangling a meter or so above the water and I stared down into it…

I'd been sat there for several hours and per the group chat Burr was worried. I read through the message that read.

'Alex it's getting dark. Where are you?'

another message popped when I was looking. A message from Lafayette that read

'Where are _tu. Mon ami?_ '

I tapped out a quick reply.

'Uhm, tire swing at the local park. Behind the coffee house. The one above the lake. There's a ton of rowdy teens in the park now.'

Ten minutes later the four of them entered the park. Aaron, Lafayette and the other two who hadn't told me their names. But the group chat had their names as Hercules and John. They made their way over to the edge of the lake and looked up at me.

"Have you been here since you left the coffee place?" Hercules smirked. I nodded swiftly.

"It's a nice place when there aren't rowdy teens about." I reply.

"Yeah this is like the local haunt for the high school kids." John answers. Then he smirks.

"When we were in high school we used to go drinking down here, Burr was a mess when he got drunk." He sniggered.

"uh, _mon amis._ We should go before 'the hormone zombies' attack." Lafayette said nervously. I nodded my head and climbed down from the swing. We exited the park and I followed Aaron back to our dorm. He knew where he was going. I didn't.

I tumbled into my room and fell face first on to my bed. I didn't bother changing out of the warm sweater I was wearing. The black boots that I was wearing ended up hanging over the end of the bed. I don't remember drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

Burr's POV~~

I quietly crept into Alex's room. I rolled my eyes and slowly pulled off his boots. Then I softly lifted him so he was fully in the bed. I put him down and went to my room next door. I checked the time and then went to bed. I fell asleep…

I woke up with startled cry as I heard a loud choking sob come from the room next door. I checked the time on my phone. Wincing as the 100% brightness blinded me. It was four am. A quick sound broke the silence from the other side of the wall. A message tapped out on the wall. Which I remembered from code breaking classes. Morse code. I translated it quickly in my head to English.

'Burr did I wake you'

the message was clear. I was unsure whether I should answer or not. I tapped a quick reply on the wall anyway.

'No I could not sleep'

I'd never get used to the soft voice of the young gentleman who now lived with me. Even as it filled my ears.

"Burr, I'm hungry." He sounded like he'd been crying. I figured he had. I smiled.

"Do you wanna go to taco bell?" I replied.

"There's a twenty-four hour one just down the road." I heard a shuffle from next door.

"Sure, meet me in the living room whenever you're dressed if you even got changed." He replied. I heard more shuffling. Presumably him doing his laces. I also pulled on my shoes. Then I walked out into the living room.

He was waiting for me. He smiled and waved as I entered the room. We left our dorm, I locked the door behind me. I turned to him and whispered slowly.

"Come on, follow me."

We walked down the corridor and a flight of stairs to reach the front of the building we were in. I led him down the street, and into the 24-hour taco bell. As luck, would have it. We both had the same taco.

There was a small television that always played the news. It came in as breaking. A hurricane in the Caribbean. Alex's face resembled that of a dying goose when they listed off the islands effected.

"I never told you, I used to live in the Caribbean's until I moved here. That Island. I used to live there." I was shocked.

"Do you have any family there?" He seemed to deflate. His taco forgotten.

"No, I was the last Hamilton on that island, my parents, my grandparents, my aunts, uncles and cousin. Were all already dead." He laid his head on the table and cried. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was five am.

I sent a quick message to the separate chat we had. That didn't have Alex in.

'Listen, I know it's five am. Me and Hami are in the twenty-four-hour taco bell. He's crying send help.'

Herc replied immediately.

'I was craving tacos anyway I'll be there in five.'

Lafayette's reply came in soon after

' _Oui_ , I'll be right there.'

Laurens was a heavy sleeper so I didn't expect a reply from him. I was right. Herc and Laf were roommates. So, they crashed through the door at around the same time. I signalled for them to be quiet. Lafayette dropped on the chair next to Alex and Hercules sat next to me.

General POV/third person~~

Alex seemed to have noticed a warm presence next to him but still felt Burr opposite him. He mumbled a quick greeting to the new person. Still not looking up. He shuffled closer to the new person and cried into them. He didn't know it was Laf who he was crying onto. But Lafayette just reached his arm around him and whispered softly.

"Don't worry _mon petit ami_." Alex didn't even care it was Laf he just kept crying. Burr pulled out his phone and messaged the group chat without Alex in again.

'His entire family is dead. He's the only Hamilton left.'

The other two read the message and Lafayette grimaced. Hercules grumbled death threats under his breath. A text pinged though to the three lad's phones. Burr was shocked.

"Holy shit, Laurens is actually awake?" He whistled.

'Holy shit guys, you still at TB? I'll be there soon.'

They didn't expect Laurens to be so shocked.

'Jesus, Laurens it's 5:30 have you seen a ghost or something?'

Herc replied. Ten minutes later John Laurens tumbled through the door and sat down at the end of the table.

"Uh, Alex how did your family die?" Burr tried to ask nicely but he failed miserably. Lafayette basically screamed, Hercules giggled and John reached across the table and slapped Burr. Hamilton sat up gently his eyes red and puffy yet he was smiling.

"Jeez, Burr. You couldn't be sweeter could ya." He smirked. Hamilton continued.

"My dad, I'm not sure what happened to him. My mum, she got real sick. My grandparents both died of old age. My aunt's and uncle's all died around the same time as my mum and my cousin committed suicide." He frowned. The other four were in varying degrees of shock. Lafayette broke out of his daze when Alexander started crying again. The French man calmed the boy softly, he spoke only in French. Alex spoke quickly in French between his sobs. Lafayette looked horrified by what he said. Hercules broke the silence.

"It's six am. Other people will come soon we should go back to your apartment, Burr nodded

"come on guys." Lafayette helped Alex through the door. And Burr dropped 20$ on the counter in front of the teen who'd been working the night shift. Lafayette sent a quick text to the group chat without Alex.

'The reason I looked so horrified: He told me he, Uhm. Cuts himself'

The other three were shocked. They got back to the dorm that belonged to Burr and Hamilton and all sat down on the couch…

 **Wow, I'm not sure what that was. But like I'll update it at some point**


	2. History has it's eyes on you

**Okay, so get ready for an update in the trash Hamilton modern AU that no one asked for but I wrote anyway!**

Once they were all seated comfortably. Hamilton on the floor as it was only a three seater, Lafayette was draped across the other three dramatically, his head-on Hercules' lap. Burr scrunched his face then smirked.

"You two are so gay it's killing me." He laughed. Lafayette shrieked and Hercules went beet red. Hamilton turned around and looked at John with a smile on his face, he looked down at his phone and texted John.

'You're cute, tbh.'

Now it was Johns turn to blush. The other three on the couch turned to Laurens.

" _Mon ami. Tu est_ blushing." Lafayette stated. Hamilton looked back to his phone and sent another text.

'Just show 'em the phone'

So John did. Lafayette laughed.

"What did I tell you Mulligan. You owe me ten bucks." John almost passed out and Hamilton laughed.

"I cannot believe you bet on me calling him cute. You two are impossible." Hamilton smirked. Hercules turned to Burr.

"Congratulations Burr. You win the straightest guy in the room award." Hercules said. Burr laughed and the other four grinned profusely.

"Just because I called him cute, doesn't make us an item." Hamilton stammered. John grinned and slid of the sofa to sit next to Hamilton.

"Yeah, but this does." John said leaning over Hamilton and kissing him softly. Burr faked a gag, then smiled. Lafayette sat up and kissed Hercules.

"God, I'm now the fifth wheel!" Burr exclaimed dramatically. They all laughed at that.

"Sooo, Alex. Why'd you always wear a jumper?" Hercules asked. Alex panicked slightly and Lafayette shook his head.

"I was born in the Caribbean, it's cold in New York." Alex frowned. They knew what he had told Lafayette but still pretended to be content with his answer. John yawned a snuggled into Hamilton.

"Was it nice there?" John asked yawning again. Hamilton yawned too.

"Yeah, it was nice. I'm tired." Alexander yawned. Lafayette checked the time on his phone.

" _il y a sept heures et demi."_ He said. Alexander nodded.

"We should probably, like go to bed. He went down the hall and produced three sleeping bags from a wardrobe. He also produced three pillows. He dragged them into his bedroom.

"You guys can crash in here!" He called down the hall. Nobody objected. Burr went into his bedroom and the other three crawled into the sleeping bags. Burr came back with the contents of his bed and dumped it on the floor. Alex shot him a quizzical look.

"What, I wanted to hang with you guys before we ended up falling asleep." Burr said laying his stuff down on the floor.

"Fair play." Alex said dragging his stuff onto the floor. They put on a movie and fell asleep half an hour later…

When Hamilton woke up it was around midday. Nobody else was awake. He grabbed some clothes from his dresser, he went to the bathroom and locked the door. He took a shower and got changed into the clothes that he had brought with him. He did a once over in the mirror; he was wearing a loose-fitting blue hoodie and a pair of dark grey coloured jeans. The hoodie he was wearing had revolution scrawled on the front of it in a white font.

He walked back into his room and picked up his stuff from the floor, he re-made his bed and waited for the others to wake up. Lafayette woke up first. He went to the bathroom and then came back. It looked as if he had fixed his hair a small amount. Alex hadn't looked at what he had been wearing earlier so he looked over to the sassy French man to see what he was wearing. A slightly ruffled grey hoodie with ' _Embrasse moi je suis fran_ _çais'_ written on it in blue, white and red text. He had a small black bandanna tied around his neck and he was wearing blue jeans. The two of them talked on and off for a while. Both clearly avoiding the whole self-harm topic. Hamilton finally decided to say something.

"Listen Laf, I'm sorry I dumped that on you earlier. It's been a week since I've last done it. Far longer than I've known you guys." Lafayette looked at him.

"Listen, _mon ami._ It doesn't matter when you did it last. I just want it to stop." Lafayette sat in silence for about thirty seconds. Then he spoke again.

"Uhm, Can I see them?" He asked awkwardly. Hamilton nodded softly and pulled up his sleeves. Lafayette stared open mouthed at the web of scars that were hidden in plain sight. Some were still slightly scabbed over. Hamilton pulled his sleeves back down and they started talking about random stuff again.

Lafayette had seen a particularly nasty one that ran perpendicular from the others. An obvious suicide attempt but he didn't say anything. He didn't want Alex to shut him out, so he kept his mouth shut.

About twenty minutes later Burr woke up and went into his room next door to get changed. He came back in to grab his stuff from the floor. He was wearing a white tee shirt and black jeans. He finally came back in and dropped himself onto the end of Alex's bed.

Hercules woke up next about ten minutes after Burr. He had been wearing a dark purple hoodie with a drawing of Hercules from the Disney movie on it, and he was wearing black track suit bottoms. He sat next to Lafayette and the four of them talked for a solid hour before John finally woke up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Hamilton greeted him in a sing song voice. John smirked.

"If I'm sleeping beauty that makes you prince Phillip." John laughed and Hamilton turned an interesting shade of puce.

"Lafayette can be Belle." Hercules added.

" _Mais,_ that makes you the beast." Lafayette pointed out. Hercules screamed and the other four laughed.

"What about me?" Burr asked. They all thought for a long while. Before Hamilton answered.

"You're wearing black and white. You can be Cruella de Vil." He stated. Burr frowned.

"Of course I get to be the villain." He whined. They all laughed…

It appeared things were looking up after all…

 **Well that's the end of this chapter. There was so much fluff in that chapter I s2g.**


	3. The Schuyler sisters

**Right time for the next instalment of I'm Hamiltrash send help please. Also, I haven't put a disclaimer but I would like to point out that I'm a teenaged girl and not Lin-Manuel Miranda. Why do I write like I'm running out of time? I don't know.**

Lauren's POV~~

We all went out for coffee. The man at the counter was glad to see us.

"I was confused when you didn't show up at your regular time." The man at the counter said, he's the manager and he keeps us in high regard as his most regular customers.

"We had a pretty late night, so we slept in in till pretty late." Burr explained, with a smile on his face. The man behind the counter nodded.

"Here are your regulars and an iced latte for the new one." He nodded at Hamilton, before sliding him the drink.

"Thank you, sir." Hamilton said smiling at him. He shook his head.

"There's no need to call me sir." He laughed a hearty laugh. We headed over to the corner we normally sat in.

We sat around the table and then we heard the bell above the door ding. We looked over. Three girls walked into the building. Lafayette waved them over and the three of them pulled up chairs. The three of them looked at Hamilton. I softly squeezed his hand as he looked overwhelmed.

"Burr! Who is this adorably small child?" Angelica, whom was wearing a soft pink halter top asked. Hamilton turned to me. We whispered for a minute before I spoke.

"This is Alex, he's sixteen and is attending college with us." I said. "And- he's dating me." I added quickly. Alex tapped something out on the table that none of us understood. Except Burr who nodded.

"He doesn't like talking to new people. He gets scared." Burr stated. Judging by the look on my friends faces and the look of puzzlement on my own face we were all confused.

"Morse code. I have no clue why Alex knows it. As for me, a code breaking class." Burr explained quickly.

"Why do you know Morse code?" I whispered to Alex.

"It doesn't matter." He whispered back to me silently.

"Well anyway, Alexander I'm Angelica." She smiled and reached her hand out. Alex carefully took it and shook it softly.

"I'm Eliza. Call me Eli." **(A/N Pronounced ee-lie.)** She had her hair up in a messy bun. She was wearing a baggy light blue hoodie. She too stuck out her hand that Alex grabbed and shook softly.

"And I'm Peggy!" Peggy called out. She was wearing a yellow dress she stuck out her hand and I saw the shock on Alex's face as she shook his hand vigorously as soon as he held her hand. Peggy the youngest sister was the snappiest, sassiest and most confident sister.

Alex smiled softly un-sure of what to do. He spoke quietly which was normal volume for him.

"I'm Alex, they already told you, Uhm." He slammed his head onto the table and groaned.

"God I'm bad at introductions." He mumbled. The tree of them laughed.

"Wait, Laurens. You said Alex was your boyfriend?" Peggy asked. I nodded.

"Alex, join the gay club. I'm dating Maria Reynolds and Eli is dating Samantha Seabury, she's mtf trans and she is the queen." Peggy laughed, she flipped her hair and smiled.

"Well then, I really must get going." Alex said before walking briskly out of the coffee house.

"Did we do something wrong?" Angelica frowned and the other sisters agreed.

"Nothing wrong he's just overwhelmed." Lauren's supplied and Burr nodded his head.

"I bet you he's gone back to the park." Hercules added. Lafayette nodded.

" _Oui,_ he will want to be alone for a while.

Hami's POV~~

[Alexander received a text from Lafayette]

'Don't do anything stupid, _mon ami'_

[Alexander received a text from Bae ^u^]

'Get home by sunset, and avoid the hormone zombies'

[Alexander received a text from an unknown number]

'Burr gave me, Eli and Peggy your number. -Angelica'

[Alexander received a text from an unknown number]

'Hey, it's Eli. Burr gave me your number'

[Alexander received a text from an unknown number]

'Hey nerd, Burr gave me your number -Peggy'

I added the new numbers to my phone and stared over the water. I was sat on the same tire swing as before. Above the lake. I heard somebody call me from below.

"Hey! I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Sammy, Sammy Seabury." She shot a winning smile then she laughed, it was so bubbly.

"Oh, you're Eli's girlfriend, right?" I supplied helpfully.

"The one and only, you've met my dearest Eli, how come you haven't met me?" She asked. Her brown hair flowing behind her.

"I met her a second ago, in the coffee house. She is quite a pretty girl, don't worry I'm not tryin' to steal her. I'm dating John Laurens." I said quickly.

"Oh my God. You two make such a cute couple!" She squeaked. I felt myself blush and she laughed.

"I didn't mean to make you blush." She laughed. I shook my head.

"Me and John will never be as cute a couple as you and Eli must be." It was my turn to laugh as she turned bright red.

"I need to get home. John told be to avoid the 'hormone zombies' they'll be arriving soon." I said cautiously.

"Your friends call teenagers hormone zombies." Sam laughed her brown hair bouncing.

I hopped down from the tire swing and reached out my hand. Sam grabbed my hand and she shook mine before letting go. I turned around and sprinted away from the park. I tumbled into my shared dorm five minutes later and I texted John.

'I'm home babe.'

[Alexander received a text from Bae ^u^]

'Okay good. Goodnight Hun xx'

I smiled and texted back quickly

'goodnight'

I went into my room took off my shoes and flopped onto my bed. I didn't know how tired I was until my head hit the pillow and I fell asleep…

 **Well that was a super fun chapter!**

 **I'd like to thank all of you two that reviewed and thank the followers and people who favourited the story.**

 **Kittenanimegirl13- I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Yeah I imagine Laf as Alex's brother from another mother! They're friendship is too pure for this world cookies for you my good sire ( :: ) ( :: )**

 **Lams4life- I know you're a guest but that user is cute as heck I'm sorry I'm abusing Hammy so much. I just write too much angst. Thanks for your reviews! Cookies and love my fren. ( :: ) ( :: )**


	4. The world turned upside down

**Come one, come all to the (this tragic affair) fourth chapter of Alexander Hamilton in modern day!**

Hami's POV~~

When I woke up it was midday, I felt fairly refreshed so I went into the bathroom and showered. When I'd finished, I went back to my room and got changed into a black hoodie with a skull on the back and black jeans. I reminisced briefly about the un-matching shades. I walked out into the lounge. There was a note on top of the breakfast bar. I read it quickly.  
'I have a lecture, see you later Alex.' I knew I had been given a few extra days off to get used to the way of living. I ate some left-over pizza from the fridge and hoped I could keep it down. I decided to go to town so I pulled on my tatty converse and walked out of the door. I locked it behind me and went toward town…

I walked through town taking carful note of directions and names of shops. My stomach churned unpleasantly as it often did after I ate. I walked down the alley behind the coffee house and next thing I know my scrawny self is pinned to a wall by a particularly mean look guy, I think he was eighteen and he had a few people with him.

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy pinning me to the wall growled. I tried to find humour in the situation.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to introduce yourself first." I laughed. He swung his fist and it connected with my jaw.

"I'm your worst nightmare." He smirked and his cronies laughed. I spat out blood onto the pavement.

"I've never seen a more disappointing nightmare." I shot back in a monotone voice. He made an interesting growling noise then punched me again.

"I'm George and I'm the most popular man in college and you're a little pipsqueak who hangs out with Aaron Burr. You shouldn't even be here you're like twelve you freak." George said.

"Why did you ask who I was if you already knew?" I asked sounding cocky. He punched me in the face again then he let go of me and I slid down the wall. He kicked me several times in the ribs and I felt a few crack. I cringed as they did so.

"Is th-that the best you can do?" I asked taking a shaky breath. He yelled in frustration and grabbed my head. He pulled it forward then he pushed it back forcefully into the wall behind me. I saw stars and watched him and his friends walk away before I slipped into darkness…

John's POV~~

I got worried when Hami wasn't answering my texts so I went to his dorm. Burr was there.

"Have you seen Alex? He hasn't been answering my texts." Burr shook his head.

"Text the others we should go looking for him." Burr suggested. I nodded and texted the guys. We met at the taco bell then we set of. We split into pairs and searched the whole town.

Herc's POV

When Laf and I walked down the alley to the park he screamed when we saw the unconscious boy on the floor. Only when we got closer did we realise it was Alex.

"Oh shit!" Hercules yelled. Lafayette grabbed his phone.

"Check if he's breathing! I'm calling an ambulance." He dialled 911 and talked frantically to the operator. I dropped down to my knees to check Hamilton. I heard soft raspy breaths coming out of his mouth every ten seconds or so.

"He's breathing, barely." I supplied. Once Laf had told the operator the address he hung up and phoned Burr.

"Burr. We've found Alex. But he's in a pretty bad state. Looks as if someone has beaten him up he's unconscious but don't worry paramedics are coming as we speak."

We'd been on loud speaker and judging by John's gasp at the other end so was Burr.

"Wait someone's coming!" Burr hissed from the other end of the call. I heard him duck behind something I heard him whisper to John. They were both hidden somewhere. Then I heard somebody else talking.

"That kid got what he deserved." The voice said.

"I heard he's a fag." Another voice chipped in.

"His mum was a whore, no wonder his dad left." A third added. The voices faded off into the distance.

"Who was that?" Lafayette asked.

"George Fredrick. You know the most popular boy in college." Burr whispered.

"Who do you think he was talking about?" John whispered as well evidently George and his gang were still close by. Then Lafayette gasped.

"What if they were talking about Hamilton! 'Got what he deserved' 'heard he's a fag'" He exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"The paramedics have arrived." I pointed out quickly.

"See you guys soon." Laf said before we hung up.

We explained as best we could what happened to the paramedics. We also explained the fact that we think we know who did it. But we wouldn't be sure until Hamilton awoke. We'd gone through all the basic details but we couldn't answer some questions, regarding his family because they were all dead. We had to explain that to. They were shocked that anything so bad could happen to a boy so young.

By the time they'd finished checking him over and got him into the ambulance John and Aaron had arrived. Lafayette joined him in the ambulance. Meanwhile John, Aaron and I hopped into my car and went to the hospital…

 **Well that was really dark. I'm sorry Hami my baby why must I abuse you so!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kittenanimegirl13: Weird impending doom for Hammy? Damn shocker. I'm sorry I abused Hammy!**

 **Lams4Life: No worries being a guest my fren the more people reading the better 3**

 **C.C.A.T ATTACK: I hope you're enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **The pied piper's assistant: No worries kid, answered in DM's but I'd just like to point out briefly I have struggled with self-harm and still do. It is extremely difficult to tell people. But some people are more willing to tell.**


	5. This is so pure Quick update

**This isn't an update but I would like to point out like the purest thing ever. In my shot Herc says**

 **"And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis" Which means "In the place of a parent" in Latin. Hercules is literally the dad friend. He's just like "yo, I'm Hercules Mulligan and I'm the dad fren now." and that is the purest thing on this planet like ever. Head canon totally accepted that Herc is such a worry wart and is such a dad it's adorable ^U^**

 **Well, enjoy the rest of your day,**

 **Sicerely, Weeziewoo**


	6. Stay Alive

**Chapter five is here! Sorry for the brief interlude the Hercules thing was too pure not to share. I wish I composed as great tweets as Lin but alas I do not. Neither do I speak Spanish which he tweeted entirely in on the 19** **th** **of April. I do speak French though. My bilingual ass was mad becasue I couldn't understand the tweets.**

Hami's POV~~

When I woke up I was painfully aware of an annoying beep from beside me as well as what sounded like snoring. I cracked open my eyes. Hissing at the bleach white colour and bright lights. I looked around, John and Lafayette were sat on dodgy looking plastic chairs next to my bed and were both sleeping. Hercules was laid across a line of the same chairs also sleeping and Burr was nowhere in sight. I sat up slowly and groaned as my ribs shifted uncomfortably and I realised there was a heavy cast on my left arm. I shook Lafayette softly, he grumbled softly then sat up.

" _Mon ami!_ You're awake!" Lafayette yelled, inadvertently waking John and Hercules who both shot up.

"Jesus Christ babe, you scared me." Hercules said dragging a chair over.

"Hami! You're awake." John smiled happily. Burr came in, followed by a doctor.

"I saw you waking so I went to get a doctor." Burr stated simply.

"Alexander, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked, he was a nice enough man by the looks of things.

"My name is doctor Washington. You got beat up by somebody apparently. You have two fractured ribs and a broken wrist." The man stated. I nodded softly.

"I got beat up by some kid, who I think is called George. I'm pretty sure that's what he said." I said softly. The doctor nodded.

"Did you used to be a mute by any chance?" He asked me. I grimaced.

"Yeah, after my dad left when I was ten I didn't speak for a year. Then after my mother died. I didn't speak for three years. I was mute from aged twelve to fifteen. I still don't talk often." I said, my voice cracking softly. I saw my other friends wince. Aaron nodded.

"That explains the Morse code then. It was your only way of communicating without writing." Aaron explained and I nodded again.

"Was he the only one that beat you up?" Hercules asked. He looked murderous.

"There was two more, they didn't speak though." I confirmed.

"Do you recon it was the other two with George when we saw him?" John asked Burr.

"Most likely. One of them was a friend of George's called Ollie and the other one, I'm not so sure of." Burr answered. John nodded too.

"I didn't recognise the other one either." John confirmed.

"You really should press charges." Burr mentioned. I shook my head.

"I don't want to cause drama. He's beat me up once he'll probably do it again." I explained.

"Well, this conversation is obsolete then. Moving on." Lafayette piped up. While trying to calm Hercules, whom looked as if he was going to fight somebody.

"You're going to have to rest for a while as to not jostle your ribs, as it could damage them further so we'll keep you here for a week. As for the broken arm, that cast should come off in about six weeks." Dr Washington stated matter-of-factly.

"What about college?" I asked. John looked incredulous.

"You literally got beat up, got knocked out, have fractured ribs and a broken wrist. And you're thinking about college?" John shrieked. I nodded.

"I didn't come to New York to get beat up John. I need to get through college." I explained.

" _Mais, mon ami._ Why not rest?" Lafayette asked softly.

"Because of the circumstances from which I got accepted. I need to ace these classes. The time I'm getting already is bad enough." I explained quickly. Hercules shook his head. Still obviously wanting to knock out George Fredrick. Lafayette was whispering to him softly. Lafayette looked pale and it seemed John had picked up on it.

"Laf, have you taken your pills today?" John asked. Lafayette shook his head softly.

"I knew he looked familiar. You have iron deficiency anaemia, right?" Dr Washington asked and Lafayette nodded his head.

"I'll go get you some pills from the pharmacy." Dr Washington said, before turning swiftly on his heel and leaving the room.

"Do you have any other symptoms of not taking your pills?" Hercules asked Laf.

"I'm really tired." Lafayette replied. I'd heard of anaemia before. So, I nodded.

"That can't be a good thing." I said and Hercules nodded.

"It isn't." He stated simply. "When was the last time you felt this bad with it?" He added.

"About three years ago, it was worse then. I got so sick I passed out and ended up in hospital. I had to have an IV drip with iron in it." Lafayette explained. Dr Washington re-entered the room with a bottle of iron supplement tablets.

"Here, take a few of these." He also handed Lafayette a bottle of water. Lafayette smiled and nodded in thanks before slowly opening the bottle. He tipped to of the little pills into his hand and put them into his mouth. He downed the water swiftly.

"Gosh, does anyone in here not have some physical or mental illness?" I joked weakly.

"Me apparently." Hercules smirked. "Unless being fabulous is a disease." He added laughing. I giggled, Lafayette almost spat out the water he'd been sipping at and John face palmed.

"I have anxiety and situational depression." John pointed out.

"I have iron deficiency anaemia. But you already knew that." Lafayette said.

"Well, Except for broken ribs and stuff that like heals. I have depression, anxiety, a mild bipolar disorder and a mild schizoaffective disorder. Oh, also I have ADHD." I sated. John grimaced.

"How many bloody pills do you have to take?" John asked.

"Uh, Ritalin for the ADHD, anti-depressants are self-explanatory, anti-psychotics for the schizoaffective disorder and for the bipolar." I replied.

"God, that sounds like fun." John grumbled and I laughed.

"I assume you also take anti-depressants?" I asked John and he nodded in response.

"God aren't you two just made for each other." Burr piped up from the corner of the room where he was stood.

"At least they have a significant other Burr." Hercules laughed. Burr face palmed.

"Touché." Burr grumbled. I laughed. God, I couldn't wait to get out of here…

 **The last French word wasn't in italics because I mean the fencing term. Well that's a wrap for chapter five! I'm at a loss for words that I've written 6000 words since April the first. Okay, time for the reviews.**

 **GravityUniverse13: I try to keep my chapters at a consistent 1000 to 1500 words I'd go ham (Pun not intended but meh) I'm glad you're enjoying the ride. I hope this chapter was alright. I'm sorry if my phrasing confused you. It's Peggy and Maria who are dating. But with Burr shipping I'm not sure who to put him with, if at all.**

 **C.C.A.T ATTACK: What does the first part if your guest signature stand for? Also, don't worry about the Latin. I do find it adorable that Herc is the dad friend.**

 **Lams4Life: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Since you've been reviewing for a while I assume the last review was for chapter 4.**

 **Kittenanimegirl13: I'm sorry I keep abusing Hami! Also, I agree the Mulligan thing is so pure. Sorry for not updating sooner!**

 **Candymouse22: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm glad you agree with the Herc thing it really is adorable!**

 **Delta ray: Wait no more! Chapter 5 is here!**


	7. What comes next?

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter 6. It's the 22** **nd** **of April or it is when writing this statement, I go back to school on the 24** **th** **so if the updates slow up I apologise. I really love the reviews I've been getting from you. I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story. Formal review replies at the bottom as always. Okay let's go.**

Hami's POV~~

The week passed over without issue and I was released from the hospital. I still wasn't allowed to go back to college but at least I was free from the bleach white walls and the smell of disinfectant. I hadn't known before, but Hercules actually owned and drove a car. Which was convenient because my four rag tag friends refused to let me walk home. I wish they had let me, because being squashed between John Laurens and Aaron Burr was the last thing on my list of things to do. Lafayette had called shot gun leaving Aaron, John and I squashed into the back of the dodgy ford focus.

John was scrolling through tumblr on his phone, I don't know why he had tumblr he'd never struck me as the kind of person that would have one. He'd occasionally show me memes. Burr was staring out the window trying to ignore Lafayette whom was attempting to play I spy but kept forgetting the English names for the things he was seeing. He had to ask John what the English word was when he pointed at a lamp post. This went on for a while as the hospital was some distance from home. I guess that's why they didn't let me walk.

It took about half an hour for us to get back to town, no thanks to the traffic caused by a crash on the motor way between our town and the hospital. Hercules pulled into the small parking bay behind our building. Since I hadn't been to anyone else's dorm I was intrigued to find out that the three of them also lived in the building. When we got back into the dorm that Burr and I shared we decided to exchange stories for fun.

3rd person/general POV~~

Lafayette and Hercules roomed together and that's how they met. They bonded as Hercules taught Lafayette English until he was almost fluent. He'd came out to Hercules as pansexual and Hercules came out as bisexual to him. They kept helping each other out and started dating soon after.

John shared a room with a boy called James Maddison. James was openly gay as was John. But by the time they'd met James was already dating another boy from campus called Thomas. Thomas was panromantic but completely homosexual.

Thomas roomed with a boy called Charles Lee and from what John could gather in their brief meeting Charles had introduced himself as demiromantic and asexual. John though he was annoying but he wasn't a bad kid.

Hamilton himself decided to declare that he was bisexual but swung more towards boys. The four of them had asked Burr who claimed he didn't know. But they had a feeling he wasn't straight. Lafayette joked about it being a gaydar. **(A/N according to word, gaydar is a word? It doesn't have the red line under it lmaoooo)** They kept talking about little things about how they eventually met each other.

The three of them became friends in high school before Lafayette moved to New York. John sucked at maths and his maths teacher made Hercules and Aaron tutor him. They became friends and ended up spending most of the study sessions goofing off and once Lafayette moved to New York Hercules introduced him to the others, which then brought them to the day when Burr escorted Alex into the coffee bar. It felt like months but it had only been a week and a bit.

And that brought them to the present moment. The five of them sat around; three of them on the couch, and Hercules and Lafayette on the floor. Burr produced a sharpie from seemingly nowhere and suggested they sign Alexander cast. They all drew on it. Lafayette drew a little French flag and a little American flag under his name. Hercules drew a quick Disney logo under his. Aaron drew a little coffee cup with his name, a subtle nod to Alex's coffee addiction. And finally, John drew little hearts and a turtle whom he nicknamed squish the turtle as well as his name. Satisfied with their work they all went back to sitting around. Lafayette's phone started to ring.

"Peggy is calling me." Lafayette pointed out before answering the call. He put it on loudspeaker.

"Just a warning you're on loudspeaker!" John yelled.

"Likewise!" Angelica called from the background of Peggy's end.

"Who are you with?" Peggy asked.

"Laurens, Hami, Burr, Herc and obviously, myself. You?" Lafayette stated.

"Angie, Eli and Seabury." Peggy replied.

"So why are you calling?" Burr asked intrigued.

"Is it true that Hamilton got beaten up?" Peggy asked, her end went silent, the four parties waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, how'd you find out?" John said slowly. It was their turn to sit quietly waiting for a response.

"George Fredrick has been bragging about it all week. How didn't you know?" Eli answered.

"He knows we're friends with Hami they wouldn't want us to find out, even though we already knew it was him." Hercules said.

"That makes sense." Seabury piped up, before continuing "Is he okay?"

"I'm fine." Hamilton confirmed the four girls sighed a sigh of relief.

"He's got a broken wrist and a few broken ribs." Burr added.

"I swear I'm going to beat his ass until he's black and blue." Peggy hissed.

"Peggy, calm down." Angelica stated, she sounded calm but knowing her she was probably calculating where to hide the body.

"Do you guys wanna come over?" Burr finally asked.

"Yes!" A chorus of voices called from the other end. Burr gave them the address and the dorm number and ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Lafayette got up and opened the door. The four of them came rushing in. They exchanged pleasantries and the four of them also signed Hamilton's cast.

Angelica wrote her name with a halo squiggled above it. Peggy's had little flowers surrounding it. Eli's signature was scrawled over a little brick wall she'd drawn and Sammy's had a little rainbow next to it.

Hamilton never enjoyed attention, he just wished the cast would come of sooner.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter, I'm not sorry for saying maths. Why don't Americans use the s? Also, can we just appreciate Anthony Ramos he's such a sweet child.** **Okayy Review time.**

 **Guest: Thanks for calling this amazing, I hope you enjoy this update.**

 **C.C.A.T ATTACK: Are those your middle names? I wish I had two. My name is Asti Louise.**

 **Mary: I'm glad you and Laf are twinning on something.**

 **Guest in chapter five: I apologise for not doing your review last chapter. I didn't see it because it was in my "needs accepting" list thing. I don't know if you're the same reviewer. Because there is two. But I'm glad you enjoyed my MCR reference on my profile.**

 **Candymouse22: I don't imagine he did, he knew his dad left and all. But he never mentioned Alex being mute, but who knows what he knows ;)**

 **Kittenanimegirl13: I'm glad you like Lams, otherwise you wouldn't enjoy this story 'ay.**

 **LionHunter4867: I have no idea why they have so many problems I just kind of inserted as much angst as humanly possible!**


	8. Burn

**I'm not even sure what chapter this is, it might be chapter seven but I'm not sure. Also, if you have a tumblr, totally follow me and I'll follow you. 00marquis-de-lafayette00  
Formal reviews at the bottom as always, love ya, Weeziewoo. **

**TW: Self harm mention, nothing too graphic except a wee bit of blood.**

General POV~~

The weeks in which the cast that prohibited Alex from doing things were long and tedious. Many days were spent indoors with his friends and boyfriend. He still went to lectures, he couldn't take hand written notes so he had to use a laptop, because of the cast on his dominant arm **(A/N random fact Alexander Hamilton was a lefty! Literally had to google for accuracy)** Other than that he had so much spare time that he studied every nook of the dorm that he could access.

When the hospital rung the best part of six weeks later, telling Alex that he could come back and get the cast taken off, he was ecstatic. He hated how weak the cast made him feel and was glad as Dr Washington peeled back the layers of plaster hiding his flesh.

George Fredrick was in his class, so he had no option but to see his face every day. He still wasn't sure who the third person was. He hadn't seen the since the initial accident where as he had seen the other two. George verbally abused him at every given opportunity. But where he hadn't planned to be was locked in the bathroom while Aaron was out.

He hadn't planned to be sat with his back leaning on the door with a mucky razor held in his fingers. He hadn't planned the blood running from fresh cuts on his forearm. He didn't remember how it happened, and he wasn't even aware that his vision was fading in and out. There was a bottle of gin next to him, which he had used to wash down his anti-depressants.

After twenty minutes his arm stopped bleeding, he groaned and pulled himself off the floor. He half-heartedly cleaned the tiles, which were flecked with red. He washed his arm under cold water and pulled on the hoodie that he'd left hanging over the side of the bath. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell Lafayette he'd done it again? He didn't want to think- he was completely numb.

Alex slowly unlocked the bathroom door and exited the room. He crossed the narrow hall and tumbled into his bedroom. He crashed onto the bed and fell into an uneasy sleep…

Burr's POV~~

I arrived home at three-fifteen. I could hear Alex snoring in his room, the door was ajar so I closed it quietly. I was going to shower so I opened the bathroom door, what I was expecting was a bottle of gin laid on the floor and smeared blood that looked as if it had attempted to be cleaned up.

"Fuck." I grumbled. I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Lafayette.

'I think Alex cut himself again, there's blood on the bathroom floor what do I do?'

[Aaron received a text from baguette man]

'Is there anything else there? Like a razor?'

'No, there's a bottle of gin tho' I typed out and sent.

[Aaron received a text from baguette man]

'Jesus Christ, make sure Alex is okay. If he's sleeping don't wake him.'

'Okay.' I sent.

That was all the prompting Laf needed to come over. He explained that Hercules was in class so nobody knew he was there. We sat around for about two hours until Alex finally emerged from the depths of his room.

"Hey guys." Alex tried a smile but it seemed as if his face wasn't responding.

" _Mon ami._ Burr told me he found blood in the bathroom." Lafayette stated softly from beside me.

"Blood? That's strange. You don't think I put it there, do you?" Alex asked. He seemed genuinely confused. Like he didn't remember.

"There was a bottle of Gin in there as well. Don't play dumb with me Alexander." I started. There was a look of panic in his eyes.

"Gin? Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit." Alex asked softly, before beginning to repeat the s word quietly.

"What do you mean Alex?" Lafayette prompted.

"I think, I might of, uhm, done it again. I knew that gin was a bad idea. Fuck." Alex said angrily before pulling up his sleeve. There were six lines scabbing over on his arm.

"What the fuck do they think they're playing at?" Alex snapped angrily. I was taken aback.

"Alex, what is they?" Lafayette asked, clearly worried. Alex deflated and dropped onto the end of the couch.

"They are the uhm, others. You know I mentioned that schizophrenia? Sometimes the other people so to speak take over. The not Alex people." He tried to explain the best he could. But judging by the sadness in his voice he assumed me and Lafayette would never understand.

"How often do they take over?" I asked him softly.

"Only when I'm depressed and especially if I feel depressed and I'm drinking. Like today." Alex explained. He started crying.

"Oh shit. Laf." I panicked. Lafayette slid towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Do you want Aaron to call turtle boy?" Lafayette asked Alex softly. Alex nodded and I took this as my queue to call John. I explain and two minutes later John runs in. He pulls Alex into his lap and whispers to him softly. John is doing a phycology course and whatever he's saying is clearly helping.

I was lost, Lafayette looked sadly at the boy at the floor and John kept whispering. After a while Alexander turned around and embraced his boyfriend fully. I smiled, I really hoped things were looking up for him.

 **Oh my gods that was so sad, I'm sorry!**

 **Review time!**

 **Kittenanimegirl13: I'm sorry! I'm an awful person! I just write far too much angst.**

 **Candymouse22: I'm glad you liked the little adorable and funny bits. I hope this chapter didn't rip your soul into pieces ^U^**

 **Darleneawesome510: I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Lams4Life: I'm glad I'm helping you with your stress, I'm helping myself with my stress. Writing is the only thing keeping me grounded right now. I'm glad somebody enjoys my writing skills my English teacher certainly doesn't, it might be something to do with the gay subplots I add to every writing task we do. Also, I'm glad you enjoyed squish the turtle.**

 **C.C.A.T ATTACK: That's cool my name is a shortening of Astrid, I struggle with my not normal name. You're in a fair few fandoms there as well.**


	9. What'd I miss

**Wow, Chapter eight, ever thought I'd make it. I guess I'm really passionate about this one. I think it's because I have more creative reign because of the AU whereas other stories a write follow cannon, or add to cannon. Also, there is a side one shot on my page titled: Snakes, mistakes and whiskey shakes, not crucial to the plot but still in the same universe.**

 **Much love, Weeziewoo. Let's goooo.**

Hami's POV~~

I wasn't sure what to think as my boyfriend tugged me into his lap. I knew I was crying, I wasn't going to deny that, I can't believe they had made me do it again. I promised Laf, but they'll always argue back.

'Promises were made to be broken.' The voice will always chime in.

I add Lafayette to the list of people I failed; Lafayette, my cousin, my mother, my father, my aunts and uncles. The list just continues.

'No wonder your dad left, you are listening to a voice in your head.' The voice adds, more sarcastic than usual. I'm far too tired to fight back and I try to pay attention to my boyfriend. The one whom I should be paying attention to. I can't make out lots of the words, but I can make out minimal chunks here and there.

"You're alright." "It's not real." "You don't have to listen to them." "You are the one thing in life you can control."

I calm down somewhat and turn around to face John. I was expecting disappointment or fear, but he looked perfectly calm and he was smiling at me. I embraced him tightly and sobbed into his chest.

John's POV~~

I'm not sure what I was expecting when Aaron called me. He said it was bad, and told me to get my ass to his dorm. I obliged, I certainly was not expecting my boyfriend sobbing on one end of the couch. Aaron quickly told me what happened and I pulled Alexander into my lap. I whispered to him softly while Laf and Aaron watched on, confused and shocked.

I was actually doing a phycology major so I understood what had happened. I had to tread carefully as to not provoke anything. I retained a calm, collected demeanour but on the inside I was low-key freaking out. I had no clue what to do. I just kept whispering. After a while Alex turned to face me. He cried into my torso before I heard him eventually fall asleep.

Right there as he slept I vowed to myself to track down anybody who dare have damaged my boyfriend's mental health and rip them limb from limb. I'd like to meet his father one day, to make him feel what Hamilton does now. Lafayette broke the silence.

"Alexander is not having alcohol without supervision ever again." He stated. Aaron nodded in agreement and briskly stood up from the couch. He stepped into the kitchen and I could hear him pouring stuff down the sink, probably alcohol.

When Alexander finally came around he seemed to be in more of a talkative mood. I listened intently as he spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to worry about me." He said. I grabbed hold of him as his breathing hitched. I rubbed his back softly.

"Ever since I was born, I-I-" He choked out.

"My father, he'd call me a mistake. He abused m-" He began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Y-you know when I said I became a mute _after_ my dad left. He basically abused me into being a mute." Alex said after taking a shaky breath.

"He ended up leaving when I was ten. A few months after I became a mute. It was more of a saving grace than anything." He attempted a smile.

"I started talking again a year later, my mother she was so happy for me. But then six months later. She got sick. She- uh. Died when I was twelve. Seven months after she got sick." The small smile turned into a frown.

"All my aunts and uncles died around the same time, and I became a mute again. I moved in with my cousin, who seemed to be taking the death of his parents worse than I took the death of my mother. He killed himself." His eyes became misty and I held him closer.

"That happened a month before I moved here, I don't remember what happened in the following month, I'd recently became un mute again, and I only remember how hard it was not to fall back into old habits. I'd been harming myself since I was a kid. It was nothing new, but I started again after the death of my cousin." He took a deep breath.

"The last person related to me, killing themselves was the straw that broke the camel's back. I went out of control, and even tried to-" He didn't finish that sentence. He just pulled his sleeve up and pointed to a long scar running vertically down his arm. Aaron winced when he saw from his position in the doorway. Lafayette nodded softly a small frown on his face. And I held Alex ever closer never wanting to let him go.

"A week later, I up and left. Got on a ship that was headed here. And somehow got accepted into this college. You met me a few days later." He ended, Lafayette stared in horror.

"So when you said, the last time you'd done it was a week ago-" Laf swallowed hard.

"You tried to kill yourself." Burr finished Laf's sentence. Alex nodded numbly and I loosened my grip slightly…

 **That was a mild backstory chapter. Sorry I dumped so much on y'all at once. Review timeeeee.**

 **LunaLovegood220022/ C.C.A.T ATTACK: Awwwww thanks for complimenting my name, also your actual username is adorable. I love Luna!**

 **Kittenanimegirl13: Idk is it time for a song? It's always time for a song. Especially if it's on the Hamilton soundtrack.**

 **Lams4life: I'm super glad I'm helping you with stress. I'm pretty stressed myself at the moment and everything is kinda shitty but writing is really helping and I'm glad my writing helps you too!**

 **ATerriblePerson: He keeps crying because the chemicals in tears actually help to calm people down if they're sad or angry it's a natural reflex. And yes, in America the legal drinking age is 21. But who said anything about this is remotely legal in the slightest. You aren't supposed to do drugs and drink alcohol at the same time either but little Hami here did. It's chill you don't like alcohol. It's bad for you anyways. I'm not much a drinker myself (aside from Vodka that is and I'm like 14 yikes.) I'm glad you're enjoying the story, yes- I write a lot of angst but I normally write roughly 1000 words per chapter so I don't go ham with it. I tried not to make the mentioning of problems sound so casual this time so please criticize at will. I'm asexual too and I use gay as the "Umbrella term" it makes everything easier then explaining every little detail about my sexuality. You didn't confuse me in the slightest, so don't worry. And I won't take the PS advise I take the little criticisms and adjust accordingly.**


	10. The story of tonight

**(Sorry about the format I'm not sure what happened) Chapter 10, sorry about the mild break, I've been working on other stuff. But! Guess. Who's. Back. Me! Well, let's hop right into it! Tw; General homophobia, Henry Laurens being a tosser.** **Also italics in this chapter aren't French they're Johns brain doi**

"Alexander, you don't have to do this alone." Burr spoke softly.

"You've got us, Herc, the Schuyler sisters, Maria, Sammy. The list goes on." Laf continued.

"We're all here for you, my angel" I whispered to Alex, before planting a kiss on his forehead.

My phone started ringing so I quietly untangled myself from my boyfriend's lap. Before ducking out into the hall.

"Hello, this is John Laurens speaking, what do you need?" I spoke smoothly, with the simple greeting I was accustomed to.

"Faggot." Came the gruff voice at the other end.

"Father." I grumbled. "What do you want?" I added.

"Just wanted to see if you were *ahem* fixed yet?" My dad, no, Henry growled.

"I'm not broken!" I yelled, all calm completely abandoned. I hung up the phone.

"John? Are you alright?" Alexander called from the other room.

"I'm completely fine." I assured him, re-entering the room.

"Who was that?" Alex asked me.

"Nobody." I said, trying to dance around the question.

"It was obviously someone." Burr mumbled.

"Ugh- fine, that was my father. He's not exactly the most open minded." I sighed.

"I'll get Hercules to beat him up for you!" Laf yelled. I watched Alex scoot away from him.

"Jeez Laf, I like my ears." He laughed.

 _God, why did he have to be so perfect._

I couldn't help but let a smile slide onto my face. He really was adorable.

 _That smile._

 _That laugh._

 _The way he bites his lip._

 _The way his hair is perfect and ruffled._

 _The way his eyes would stare right into you._

 _((That ass)) my brain unhelpfully supplied._

I felt myself go bright red.

Fuck.

"Jooooohn, why're blushing?" Burr sniggered.

"N-no reason." I stammered. God. Damn. It.

"Why does he have to be so God damn cute." I heard Alex mumble. I almost fainted.

Lafayette phone started ringing. I almost had a heart attack.

"Herc's coming over." Laf said after hanging up.

"Anyone want some garlic bread?" Burr said turning towards the kitchen door.

"Yeeessss." The three of us chorused back to him.

Fifteen minutes later the oven beeped and as if on cue Hercules entered through the front  
door.

"That was well timed." Alex commented. He was fiddling with the tele remote, trying to find Netflix. After much debate, we settled on watching Breaking Bad.

The five of us settled down, garlic bread in hand. Lads night in it is I guess.

 **I really apologize for the super short chapter I really needed to get something out to you. It's the summer holiday so I've been outside! NOOOO *hiss* So sorry for that. Anywaaaay review time XOXO**

 **Alexander Hamilton 1: Your account name is cute as heck, I'm glad you liked last chapter.**

 **Lams4Life: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I'm sorry it's been so long! I feel bad for keeping you waiting.**

 **C.C.A.T attack: Hey stranger, it's been a while. Sorry I haven't updated. I'm glad you think John is a cute boyfriend. He's good to Hami.**

 **GravityUniverse13: I'm glad you liked that chapter. It's nice to know you like writing fan fic too.**

 **Kittenanimegirl13: I'm sorry I broke your heart! Can you ever forgive me? I have sinned badly and I repent. I'm sorry. XOXO**


End file.
